Harry Potter vault hunters
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: After accidentally traveling to Pandora Harry's life takes a turn for the better. When he is accepted into hogwarts how will he turn the magical world on its head. After all, there Ain't no rest for the wicked.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the vault hunters

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, Borderlands or any mentioned series in this story.

Challenge! Rules: Harry Must be a vault hunter. Harry/hermione or Harry/draco paring (whatever you fancy). Hogwarts must teach a Pandora class.  
Manipulative Albus Percival Brian wolfrick Dumbledore. Cannot kill off Ginny, Luna, the Weezley twins or Snape.

Recommend:  
Tiny Tina teaches a class. Harry adopted by the vault hunters. Prat Ron. Harry gets the hallows

Suggested but upto you:  
Fifth house of Merlin. Harry is not the only parseltonge. Badass Harry (AN: yes I know it's the point system in borderlands for status buffs and tougher enemies) Snape doesn't hate Harry. Dumbledore dies.

Okay conditions over :P Characters:

Harry Potter; the infiltrator. (metamorphmagus)

Hermione Granger; the siren(phase bolt (think eriduim energy arrow) )

Ronald Weezley; the strategist (spell deflective bracelet)

Myra; the siren (phase lock)

Krieg; the psycho (buzerk)

Luna Lovegood; the seer (mana vision)

Tiny Tina; world's deadliest 19 year old (Explosive remote controlled bunny teddy)

Chapter 1: Welcome to Pandora kid

In a cupboard under the stairs in number 4 pivot drive, there was a 5 year old boy. He had raven hair and striking green eyes. A scar the shape of a lightning bolt adorned his forehead. He was wearing second hand clothes far too big to fit him and he was beaten and bruised. He sat there in the dark sniffing and sobbing as his body twitched in pain. His aunt petunia and uncle Verdon had punished him for his "freakishness", he didn't understand it at all, his uncle had muttered that he'd look better as a normal person. Unfortunately for the boy, his definition of normal was Mr. Bean. He didn't even known what he did bit the next moment his uncle roared at him for using his freak powers and attacked him with a pocket knife he was going to give to his whale of a son, dudley. His aunt didn't like that either and hit him a few times with the hot fry pan.

He just wanted to get away from the hell hole of a house he was forced to live in. He was so busy crying he hadn't noticed a glowing purple energy around him, with a suck of air and the smell of ozone, he vanished in a blinding purple blast which incinerated the cupboard.

In a school in Scotland a shelf full of silver instruments illegally tied to the boy shattered in a most violent manner.

On Pandora the resistance Crimson Lance inner circle of Brick, mordecai and Lilith were in the middle of a meeting over the vault key with Tina and Myra while Krieg raided the fridge for what he effectionatly called tangy green vegetable penises (AN: pickles) while singing about being the conductor of the poop train.

"so, now we've got the key, where should we look for vaults first? " Lilith asked while Myra subconsciously hummed along with what Krieg was singing seeing as she was the only one asides claptrap who could understand him.

" Well, there's one on some planet called Reach. " mordecai shrugged.

" I told you, I called dibs. " brick huffed.

" I will put my pain in your soul! " Krieg growled. Everyone looked to Myra for translation.

" He said you can't call dibs. " the blue haired siren stated simply.

Before any could interupt or react a purple pulse shook the building. Everyone looked at both Lilith and Myra who looked stunned silent.

" Attention people's who may or may not be aware but a kid just phase traveled into the lobby, ruining my synthesis on the curative powers of skag spit. " the deranged scientist known as Tannis called. That gained the attention of the vault hunters and they rushed down.

" Ouch. " Tina uttered in awe." Dem badonkadonks musta effed this bitch up. "

"what?" the kid jumped in fright. His eyes held a green glow of power as purple energy crackled at his feet. "what's going on? Who are you? Where on earth is this place?"

"Relax kid. " Myra cooed softly as she knelt down to the wounded boy's level." We don't know how you managed but this is our headquarters for the Crimson Lance, the anti hyperion resistance. I'm Myra, this is Brick, Tina, "  
" sup my shizzle! " Tina quipped.

", Doc Tannis, mordecia, Krieg and my sister in all but blood Lilith. " Myra finished as she gestured to everyone." as for where on earth, we're not, welcome to Pandora kid. " 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the vault hunters

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, Borderlands or any mentioned series in this story.

Challenge! Rules: Harry Must be a vault hunter. Harry/hermione or Harry/draco paring (whatever you fancy). Hogwarts must teach a Pandora class.  
Manipulative Albus Percival Brian wolfrick Dumbledore. Cannot kill off Ginny, Luna, the Weezley twins or Snape.

Recommend:  
Tiny Tina teaches a class. Harry adopted by the vault hunters. Prat Ron. Harry gets the hallows

Suggested but upto you:  
Fifth house of Merlin. Harry is not the only parseltonge. Badass Harry (AN: yes I know it's the point system in borderlands for status buffs and tougher enemies) Snape doesn't hate Harry. Dumbledore dies.

Okay conditions over :P Characters:

Harry Potter; the infiltrator. (metamorphmagus)

Hermione Granger; the siren(phase bolt (think eriduim energy arrow) )

Ronald Weezley; the strategist (spell deflective bracelet)

Myra; the siren (phase lock)

Krieg; the psycho (buzerk)

Luna Lovegood; the seer (mana vision)

Tiny Tina; world's deadliest 19 year old (Explosive remote controlled bunny teddy)

Chapter 2: All around the stactus bush

It had been four years since the injured child called Harry Potter had arrived on Pandora and Lilith and Maya immediately set out to teach him the limited phase abilities they knew of. The boy took to his basic telliportation ability easily, although only to places in his line of sight. They also discovered that he could after watching Krieg change his hair using a New-U station, change his appearance at will. This lead to Markus calling him bad for business since he never needed the machines unless it was a supply or weapons machine.

For all those bandits in three horns Canyon it wasn't an uncommon yet highly feared sight to see a raven haired boy walking around casually. Normally not even a Hyperion Super Badass loader would scare them yet the boy was something else. He could, at a mere blink of an eye, assume the form of another making him impossible to stop sometimes. He always followed the Creed of the vault hunters. Often the last thing a bandit would hear is "There Ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good" before they met the business end of a MALWAN shotgun or pistol.

One such time was now. Harry was dressed in a red and black striped jeans with thick military boots made of thresher scale and raak hide. His shirt was a simple gray shirt with a red vault symbol haphazardly painted onto it by Tiny Tina who was now 18,soon to be 19. On his belt was a Grey and purple Jacob's shield with a charge of 108680 and a recharge of 38 seconds and a delay of 1.3 seconds, it also granted immunity to slap damage. On his right hip a large Bayonet with a blue and green handle from his adoptive mother Maya. He held to the bandit's head a Vadolf brand bone splitter shotgun with explosive reload ability and a output of 2836 x 12 units damage with a 0.21% chance of explosive damage.

"FUCK YOU I'LL EAT YOUR BABIES! " the psychotic bandit growled as Jr fingers his buzz saw ax.

" Ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good. " Harry recited before he pulled the trigger, sending the bandit's brain matter in several directions. With a sight Harry pulled a lever on the underside of the gun and tossed it behind him, exploding it on impact and setting off the stactus bush it hit. He pulled a pack of sniper bullets from the pouch on the dead person's side and nicked six dollars from his pocket. Harry didn't really see this as bad, it was, to him, life. Bandits kill people, Bandits take dead people's stuff, vault hunter kills bandit and loots stuff, vault hunters spend stuff and it continues from there. Besides, six dollars was a burger from Zer0's stash. He never got that android, six dollars a burger, ten thousand a toothpick and speaking in Hyku while killing people.

Harry soon began the long track back to a way point station to get to sanctuary since it was too far to teleport. It was midday by the time he arrived and he was sick and tired of the damned bullymongs in the area and raaks. Just as he was about to access the way point someone began to spawn from it. It was a woman in emerald green robes with her hair in a bun, she looked to be about 50 or so.

"Who are you? " Harry asked as he discreetly pushed a homing bacon on his tactical kit. He kept the bone splitter leveled with her head.

" I am Minerva McGonagall, this is Pandora, correct? " she asked looking at the frozen waste. She looked a bit iffed at the sight of dead bullymongs though.

" Yes. " Harry answered warily ad it trigger finger twitched nervously." did Hyperion send you? "

" No, I work at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland on earth. " the woman answered as Maya and Krieg quick traveled in.

" I HAVE THE BIGGEST BLEEDING EYE HOLES! " Krieg shouted, scaring the woman who pulled out a stick in defence." Mine bigger. " Krieg stated as he pulled out his buzz saw.

" Sorry about Krieg, he suffers Eriduim poisoning. " Maya sighed." So why did you come here? "

" I am looking for Harry James Potter. " minerva answered plain and simple.

" Why? " Maya asked as Krieg finger ed his buzz saw eagerly.

" I am here to give him his admission letter for hogwarts. " McGonagall explained." And to look for a teacher for Pandora studies to help students learn of this world. " she added.

" Well I'm Maya, this is Krieg and harry is currently still holding a gun to your head. " Maya chortled before Harry lowered his gun.

" bleed it purple. " Krieg chuckled.

" no way would tannis work around kids dad. " Harry muttered.

" Dad? " minerva McGonagall asked in confusion and shock.

" I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" Krieg bellowed.

"he said he's my adopted father under Pandoran law and Maya is my mum. " Harry explained.

" I believe that of your looking for someone to teach kids about Pandora either Sir Hammerlock, myself or Tina do so. " Maya explained.

" Tina. " Harry stated as McGonagall handed him a letter with green writing.

Harry James Potter Pandora Vault hunter HQ sanctuary Room with the faulty air Conditioning

Albus Percival Brian wolfrick Dumbledore (insert titles here)

Does hereby invite one Harry James Potter to hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland.

The following are needed by all Students. (can't be stuffed writing the lists )

Please note: students can choose from the following as pets to bring:  
Owls, cats, toads.

Please remember first years are not allowed their own brooms.

When Harry finished reading he looked at McGonagall and his adoptive parents. "Okay, I'll go, there's a vault or two on earth anyway." he shrugged.

"Vault? " McGonagall asked, once again confused.

Maya took pity on the woman." Come on, I'll fill you in at Sanctuary. " 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the vault hunters

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, Borderlands or any mentioned series in this story.

Challenge! Rules: Harry Must be a vault hunter. Harry/hermione or Harry/draco paring (whatever you fancy). Hogwarts must teach a Pandora class.  
Manipulative Albus Percival Brian wolfrick Dumbledore. Cannot kill off Ginny, Luna, the Weezley twins or Snape.

Recommend:  
Tiny Tina teaches a class. Harry adopted by the vault hunters. Prat Ron. Harry gets the hallows

Suggested but upto you:  
Fifth house of Merlin. Harry is not the only parseltonge. Badass Harry (AN: yes I know it's the point system in borderlands for status buffs and tougher enemies) Snape doesn't hate Harry. Dumbledore dies.

Okay conditions over :P Characters:

Harry Potter; the infiltrator. (metamorphmagus)

Hermione Granger; the siren(phase bolt (think eriduim energy arrow) )

Ronald Weezley; the strategist (spell deflective bracelet)

Myra; the siren (phase lock)

Krieg; the psycho (buzerk)

Luna Lovegood; the seer (mana vision)

Tiny Tina; world's deadliest 19 year old (Explosive remote controlled bunny teddy)

Chapter 3:

Four figures walked through the streets of the floating town of sanctuary. One was a elderly woman in green robes; Professor Minerva McGonagall. Wearing naught but orange pants, a left arm splint clad in metal and a bandit Gass mask was Krieg drent the psycho. In a yellow and blue one piece suit wearing jeans over it with a blue side slicked hair with glowing blue runes up her left arm, she was Maya Drent nee Swan. Finally there was a 10 (soon to be 11) year old boy, he wore black and red striped jeans and a gray shirt with a red vault haphazardly pained on, his hair was black, short and scruffy. As they walked a girl in Orange overalls, a pink shirt and mask on the side of her blond head rushed over.

"Harry MA MAN! " she called, this caused the group to stop." Man who dat old sweet piece of ass? " she asked eyeing McGonagall.

" Tina don't flirt with my future teacher. " Harry retorted." Oh, you may be offered a teaching job about Pandora. "

" Sweeeet! " Tina squeaked happily. She then stuck her hand out to McGonagall who hesitantly shook it." MA name's Tiny Tina the explosives expert. "

" People don't generally do last names here, it's first name then title. " Harry shrugged when he noticed McGonagall's confused expression." Formal full name is reserved for introducing yourself to a girlfriend, boyfriend, brotheled or husband or wife. " McGonagall nodded, not saying anything about the unusual custom." For instance I'm Harry the infiltrator, mum is Maya the siren, dad is Krieg the Psycho. "

" And I'm Tiny Tina, explosives expert and don't ya worry none, it ain't my full name just mah nickname, last name is Drent, well now anyway, dad adopted me when mum died, I was six," Tina's voice softened, loosing all its perkiness and became somber. "I think it messed me up, ya know? I either act nuts or my brain bedonks itself." she sighed.

"Princess make sad. " Krieg said." Guts for dinner. " he stated, trying to chear her up.

" Thanks dad. " Tina gave a slight smile before turning to Harry." got it yet? "

" Yeah, found it. " Harry stated as a rabbit teddy appeared from a blue glow in his hand, he handed it to Tina." Bucktrow the insane had it. "

" Damn. " Tina whistled." Butch got sprung! Good job lil bro! "

" Had to sneak by him to get it. " Harry admitted.

" Who is Buckrow? " McGonagall asked.

" He's a tough bandit that lives near the bridge in Three horns. " Maya stated with a disappointed glare at her adopted son." Harry, what were you doing there? "

" Mum I wasn't seen. " Harry groaned.

" Grounded, three weeks no going out, and study. " Maya stated sternly.

" I take it he gets in trouble often? " McGonagall asked, fondly remembering the boy's real father James Charles Potter.

" No, he's just got a hero complex. " Maya sighed as Harry and Tina walked off. McGonagall nodded at that, she'd known several people who had such a mind set." So, where do we get the stuff on the list? "

" Diagon ally in London. " McGonagall stated." I used the flu network to get here, only to end up at the frozen Valley with a gun to my face. "

" Sorry bout that, Harry is cautious around new people. Don't know who you can trust out there. " Maya stated." Also next time, this place is called Sanctuary, it should save using more than one quick travel machine. "

" Very well. " McGonagall nodded.

SIX WEEKS LATER A brunette girl with frizzy hair in a black shirt and blue jeans was waiting with her mother Dr Jane Granger and father Dr Mark Granger, hidden below her shirt was a single glowing rune on her right shoulder. They were waiting to get access to Diagon ally but we're held up waiting for their guide Professor McGonagall. With a roar of green flame from the fireplace four figures appeared. One was McGonagall, another was a young black haired, green eyed boy wearing blue jeans with metal knee pads, a white shirt with a torn left sleeve ending and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Then there was a blond 19 year old girl in pink clothing, a old device strapped to her leg asides a pistol of a design the grangers hadn't seen before outside of Nerf guns. The final was a red haired woman in a black short cut jacket, red shirt and wearing long blue jeans, her left arm was bare and adorned with glowing orange runes and symbols.

"so, this is the leaky cauldron? " the boy asked skeptically.

" Yes it is. " McGonagall nodded then turned to face the grangers." Dr's Granger, miss Granger, meet Lilith, Tina and harry. "

" HI. " the girl smiled." I'm hermione. "

" Harry. " the boy smiled back." Uh, before you ask, where I'm from to use your surname is a way to show romantic affection. We use our first name then title, so please forgive me for any slip ups. "

" Okay. " hermione smiled shyly." May I ask where you're from? "

" Pandora, it's another planet. " Harry explained." Everyone who lives there got there one of three ways, Being defendants of the Atlantians who fled there with their city, people thrown throughout the veil or accidental magic like me. That's not including how the flu network connects with the quick travel network. "

" Professor McGonagall told me about accidental Magic, I summon books and cookies towards me and blast back bullies when they threaten me. " Hermione blushed.

" Okay. " Harry smiled. He then handed her a small device which looked like a high tech cassette player." Here, it's my spare taccom, you clip it to your belt and it stores stuff in it, it's got room for ten things at the moment. " hermione nodded and attached it to her belt." Tap the blue button to turn it on, then green to bring up your map and storage. "

" cool. " hermione awed as a blue projection shot up in front of her, startling her patents who were given an explanation by Lilith. Hermione then noticed a tome in the storage." what's that?"

"make a jab motion at it and hold your left hand out. " Harry responded. Hermione did as instructed and a black bound book appeared in her hand. Her eyes show in glee at the old looking book." A guide to Pandora? "

" Yep, my sister Tina is teaching Pandora studies this year and we had extra books, hope you don't mind but I though it'd be a nice gift since we'll be going to the same school. " Harry muttered slightly embarrassed.

" come along now. " McGonagall called." let us go to Diagon ally. " 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the vault hunters

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter, Borderlands or any mentioned series in this story.

Challenge! Rules: Harry Must be a vault hunter. Harry/hermione or Harry/draco paring (whatever you fancy). Hogwarts must teach a Pandora class.  
Manipulative Albus Percival Brian wolfrick Dumbledore. Cannot kill off Ginny, Luna, the Weezley twins or Snape.

Recommend:  
Tiny Tina teaches a class. Harry adopted by the vault hunters. Prat Ron. Harry gets the hallows

Suggested but upto you:  
Fifth house of Merlin. Harry is not the only parseltonge. Badass Harry (AN: yes I know it's the point system in borderlands for status buffs and tougher enemies) Snape doesn't hate Harry. Dumbledore dies.

Okay conditions over :P Characters:

Harry Potter; the infiltrator. (metamorphmagus)

Hermione Granger; the siren(phase bolt (think eriduim energy arrow) )

Ronald Weezley; the strategist (spell deflective bracelet)

Maya; the siren (phase lock)

Krieg; the psycho (buzerk)

Luna Lovegood; the seer (mana vision)

Tiny Tina; world's deadliest 19 year old (Explosive remote controlled bunny teddy)

Chapter 4: wizards, witches and Vault hunters

It was the day after the shopping at diagon ally was completed and under invitation of Hermione's parents were visiting for the day, Hermione's father having been in the army once related to Lilith and Tina but was shocked to find out Harry was a vault hunter too despite being only 11. Maya was also invited but Krieg stayed on Pandora stating 'I have the tastiest meat shorts' in other words 'I have guard duty'. When the vault hunters entered the house they were greeted warmly.

"HI Harry. " hermione smiled. Maya and Lilith instantly caught sight of her left arm.

" Well I'll be skag bait, kid's a siren. " Maya stated with a small smile.

" What? You mean my birth marks? " Hermione asked.

" Yeah, it's something all sirens have. " Harry smiled, he pulled up his left sleeve to show a run on his shoulder." I've only got a legacy, you're a pure siren. "

" Pardon?" Dr granger asked on confusion, after all his daughter is apparently a siren.

"It's a six in all of humanity thing. " Lilith stated." Well, counting legacy eight. "

" So, what does it mean? " hermione asked with a grin.

" It means, I will give you this. " Lilith smiled as a old gold rimmed book appeared in her hand and a slab of purple glowing rock." Iridium and a book that Doc Tannis wrote on training sirens. " Hermione's eyes opened wide as a Cheshire grin spread across her face at the thought of a new book to read.

" since it's not counted as magic we can practice. " Harry smiled as with a purple puff he appeared behind hermione which made her jump." sorry. "

" It's okay. Can you show me how to do that? " she replied happily.

" Depends on the runes on your arm. " Harry smiled sadly." Can I see? " hermione nodded and held out her left arm, rolling up her sleeve. Harry then pulled out a old looking book with green lining and skimmed through it until he found a combination of runes that matched hermione's arm." Eriduim bolt, allows you to launch a powerful burst of energy at a target... We may have to go to Pandora's firing range to safely test this. "

" Please dad please please please? " hermione asked rapidly. Her father chuckled at her attitude to learning.

" alright but I'm going with you to keep you safe. " her father replied simply, he then turned to Harry." Now, I want you to make sure she is safe at school and Pandora, can you please do that? "

" Of course Dr granger, even though I have only just met hermione, I can tell we'd get along, especially if she likes reading as much as me. " Harry replied slightly nervous. He was used to life and death situations but having a talk with someone's parent always scared him. Worse than Gaige and Torque.

" Oh, Harry you haven't seen what kind of wand I have, come on I'll show you! " hermione smiled as she dragged the young vault hunter up to her room and sat him by her desk.

" Here it is, 11 and a half inches, swishy dragon heartstring and something called stactus. " Hermione smiled happily.

" Stactus is a type of tree from Pandora that generates electricity when harmed. " Harry explained." What the wand maker was doing with it is a mystery. "

" Hmm, that is quiet odd, isn't it. " hermione said with a thoughtful expression.

" I have elder changing wood with metamorphmagus hair, thirteen inches, and flexible. " Harry replied as a want blueish green in color appeared in his hand.

" What's a metamorphmagus? " hermione asked curiously.

" Well, me. " Harry stated as his hair changed to a bright neon blue and spikey." We can Chang the way we look, I've never met anyone else like me."

"Is that why your title is the infiltrator? " hermione asked in awe as Harry's hair curled and changed to a bright yellow color.

" Yep, I'd rather sneak by people or out think them then direct conflict, Zer0 was great help with that. " Harry replied happily." He taught me stealth and how to remain hidden. " with that he ended up looking like a ginger haired girl and blanched in embarrassment." Sorry! " he/she squeaked in shock before reverting.

" how did you do that? " hermione asked.

" According to a book Tina brought me from Florrish and botts metamorphmagus are classed as a third gender as they're both male and female at the same time. " Harry stated with a slight blush which was quickly removed with his powers." you're not freaked out, are you? " Harry asked nervously.

" Not at all. " hermione shook her head." It's rather fascinating if you ask me, it could also come in handy if you need to be taller to reach something up high. " Harry had a guilty grin at that, remembering the time when he made himself taller to reach the top of the lockers to grab a book his adoptive dad put up there after Harry was told that he was grounded for accidentally destroying a beaker full of slag. 


End file.
